This is Why I was Opposed
by islashlove
Summary: Lassiter had always been opposed to working with Shawn Spencer and now the real reason has finally been revealed.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Psych. **

**Warning: None**

**Beta: Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle**

**Author's Notes: ****This story is the response to a one word challenge from the Facebook group Fanfiction .net Writer's Unite. The word this week is Oppose****.**

**Story Notes: Lassiter had always been opposed to working with Shawn Spencer and now the real reason has finally been revealed. **

**This is Why I was Opposed**

**Chapter 1: In the First Place**

Shawn stood in the far corner of Chief Vick's office. His eyes darted between those he had called friends and family, desperate to read what they were thinking. Terrified at what he saw: Disappointment, anger, hatred and sadness. But what he saw in Lassie's face scared him the most, as there was nothing at all.

Shawn was sure there would have been gloating, a smug smile and a 'told you' look in his eyes, but there wasn't anything. Lassie was wearing a poker face, a face void of all emotions.

The other thing was, while everyone else was talking and trying to work out what to do next, Lassiter stood quietly in the opposite corner. He wasn't looking at Shawn. He wasn't looking at the others; he just stood there looking down at the floor.

Finally the conversation changed direction, namely directed at Lassiter.

"What do you think we should do, Detective?" Chief Vick's voice was sharp and full of anger.

Lassiter looked up. "Sorry?"

If the people assembled in the office hadn't known any better, they would have thought he had been asleep.

"I asked you, what do you think we should do about ..." Chief Vick looked between Shawn, Gus and Henry, "this situation?"

"Nothing!"

"Sorry, Detective?"

Lassiter looked at the confused faces that were staring at him. Shawn was the most confused.

"I said, we do nothing, well...I don't mean nothing per-se. I mean, fire Spencer and Guster. Not too sure what you should do with Mr. Spencer. That's your choice, Chief, but with Spencer and Guster, there's not much we can do."

"I would have thought you would be the first one ready to throw away the key." Shawn said eyeing Lassiter suspiciously.

"I would have if so much wasn't on the line. If the truth comes out that Spencer isn't a real psychic, think of the consequence. How many cases will be reopened? How many killers will walk free if the truth is let known. How will this station and its officers survive the scandal? Even though I hate letting Spencer get away with this, we don't have a choice. That is why I was always opposed to him working on any cases."

Chief Vick just stared at her Head Detective. He was right; the whole station would be destroyed. "You're right, of course, Detective. Mr. Spencer, Guster, do you agree that you will close down Psych and never talk about this ever again?"

"We agree, Chief."

"Henry, I'm not going to fire you, yet. I will find someone to take your place and you can train them, understand?"

"Yes, I understand, Chief."

"This conversion doesn't go beyond that door."

"Don't worry, Chief, it won't."

With that everyone headed out.

A week later Psych was closed down and Gus had gotten back into the routine of his normal, boring job. Henry was hard at training his replacement and Lassiter and Juliet had returned to solving cases without Shawn's help.

Chief Vick watched as they worked away. Cases took longer to solve, but they did get solved in the end, but it wasn't that which she had noticed the most. It was the fact that it felt like something was missing. Somehow Shawn had brought a certain feeling to the station and with him gone it felt like the heart of the station was also gone.

Shawn sat on his bike just outside the station. He had never meant this to happen but now it has. He really understood why Lassie had opposed to his working there, but there wasn't anything he could do about it now. No one, including his dad, had talked to him for the whole week even though he had left messages.

He knew it was time to move on. On to better and bigger things, only this time he didn't want to go, but he had to. He had to leave so they could heal from the damage he had done. Starting up his bike, Shawn rode off.

Maybe one day he could return, but for now, Shawn Spencer was once again, gone.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my story.**


End file.
